1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector base, and more particularly to a card connector base that has a compact metal-inserted housing to hold an electronic card.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional card connector is mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB), may receive an electronic card and has an insulative housing and a plurality of terminals. The terminals are mounted securely in the insulative housing by insert-molding technology. However, to securely hold the terminals in place and allow the terminals to resiliently contact the electronic card to deform without any ruptures occurring on the insulative housing, the insulative housing must have a considerable dimension, especially a sufficient thickness.
However, electronic devices such as mobile phones are designed more and more compact and the so that an internal space of such compact electronic devices cannot accommodate the aforementioned card connector including the thick insulative housing.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a card connector base to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.